


Days To Live For

by areyoutherelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry finally get a day to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>prompt: 001. a love scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them; this is not malicious in any way.

****

They don’t have enough time. It seems ridiculous since they spend so much time together but so true for Harry. Sometimes, he has to reach out for Louis, even though he knows he’ll hear it from management, in an interview just to make sure he’s really there. That they’re breathing the same air and they’re within touching distance of each other. It just doesn’t always seem that way. With all of their globe-trotting, their time is crushed. When they do get a hot minute to themselves, it’s blowies up against walls or rutting into the other’s palm under covers before falling quickly asleep. They don’t have enough time.  

It’s days like these that Harry lives for. Days that they have all the time in the world and it doesn’t feel like they’re international pop sensations but two people in love. Days when Louis can tease him until he’s so worked up the trail of Louis’s tongue is almost enough to send him straight over the edge. Days when Louis can work him open slowly and gently. It’s days like these that Harry lives for.

He knows this break isn’t long and with the holidays fast approaching he won’t get to monopolize Louis’s time as much as he would like. But today, today he has convinced Louis to spend the whole day in their own little world. Unfortunately for him, Louis refuses to get out of bed before eleven, and since it’s not even ten yet, he’s going to have to wait.

He passes the time making a proper English breakfast, like the one Louis described on GMA. He had nearly laughed because it was not a very well veiled comment, at least not to him. He goes about frying the bacon and making all the accouterments to go along with it. The bacon is nearly done when soft, cold hands slide around his middle rucking up his t-shirt to place them along his warm navel. 

“Good mornin’,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Mornin’,” Harry responds.

“I woke up early and you were gone,” Louis whines, “I wanted to wake you this morning.”

“Sorry?”

Louis harrumphs and filches a piece of toast off one of the plates.

“That was my plate, you wanker,” Harry laughs.

Louis shrugs and walks over to the kettle, fills it with water, and sets it on the stove.

“Yorkshire tea,” Louis hums to himself as he draws in a deep breath at the open box and takes out two bags, “You Haz?”

“Yeah,” Harry responds as he fills the plates with the rest of the infamous English breakfast.

Harry carries their plates to the table. Louis takes a few more minutes, but when he appears at the table he has two mugs and he hands one to Harry without a word. Of course, it’s exactly how Harry likes it but he wouldn’t expect anything less from Louis. Louis has nearly everybody-he’s-ever-met’s tea preferences memorized. He’s surprised Louis doesn’t introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson and how do you like your Yorkshire tea?”

They eat in relative silence; only interrupted by Louis’s occasional moans of delight. As Harry bites into another piece of bacon, he feels Louis’s foot catch in the ankle of his flannels and Louis’s foot runs up Harry’s calf. 

“I’m hard,” Louis says as he shovels food into his mouth, “Have been since I woke up.”

Harry snorts a little on his food; he’s not exactly sure how to respond since he’s said it in such a matter-of-fact tone.

“We should do something about that,” Harry replies slowly. 

“Of course, you’re going to do something about it.”

Harry’s lip crooks up in the corner and he can feel his dimples start to show. He adores domineering Louis.

“What exactly am I going to do?” His meal lays forgotten on his plate, but Louis still munches on his.

“You’re going to ride me, but not before you open yourself up while I watch. I want to see those long fingers of yours stretching your arse for my cock.”

Harry can’t get up fast enough. He pushes his chair back so hard it nearly topples over. He has to catch the back before it reverberates off the tile floor.

“Where are you going I’m not quite done?”

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
